


Hope from Devastation

by phoenix220



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheesy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix220/pseuds/phoenix220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing career, pick of the assignments, Grimmjow thought his life would be easy when he moved back home. Discovering an unhappy relationship, he can't help but get involved, even if the bad guy is his old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope from Devastation

Grimmjow wasn't known for his patience so having to wait forty five minutes for his lift to arrive at the station put him in a particularly bad move. The ride had been offered; he hadn't asked but had accepted it from his old college roommate. There had been four of them in the flat for three years and he'd never been all that close to Sousuke but they had all kept in touch somewhat and when Grimmjow had been returning to town, the four had made plans to meet up, Sousuke offering to collect the blue haired man from the train station to get him to his new apartment so they could get out on the town that much sooner. Eventually the sleek silver car pulled up to the pick-up area and out came the brunette man, looking almost the same as he did in college: tall and slim with his hair slicked back.

Grimmjow guessed he hadn't changed much either, he'd bulked up around the shoulders a bit as he approached his mid-twenties but the rest was pretty much the same, his naturally blue hair still flopping perfectly on his head.

"Grimm, great to see you. Sorry I'm late; I got held up at home." Sousuke came over to Grimmjow, tilting his head back slightly to look up at the slightly taller male.

"S'alright. Did wonder if you'd forgotten but you're here now. Any problems?"

"Not any more. Come on, let's get you home."

Grimmjow had taken on a sweet corner apartment with huge windows in the living room showing most of the city. He'd only seen it on line, speaking to the letting agent over the phone but the pictures paled in comparison. Sousuke produced a key ring with six keys on it for Grimmjow. Two front door keys, two balcony keys and two window keys that he'd picked up from the agent earlier in the week on the blunette's behalf.

Grimmjow was pleased to see the clean, furnished apartment all ready for him, there were even groceries in the cupboards in the kitchen and essentials in the fridge complete with a six pack of his favourite beer. "Hey Sousuke, you didn't have to go this far. I mean I'm grateful man but doing my shopping?"

"It wasn't a problem, it wasn't even me. My partner was the one to pick the keys up and I asked him to come and check it was in a habitable state. He must have stocked you up. He did comment that it needed a bit of a clean."

Grimmjow ran his finger over the window ledge, not even a speck of dust clinging to the digit with a pass. "Well he clearly did a good job; I'll have to thank him. What's his name? How long have you been seeing him?"

"I'm dating Ichigo Kurosaki, you must remember him, he had a little crush on all of us at one point. We've been together for well over a year now."

"The traffic cone? Poor kid. Is he joining us tonight?"

Grimmjow caught the odd look on Sousuke's face, raising an eyebrow at the change in temper.

"No, he is staying home tonight. I thought it'd be better just us men, no partners messing things up."

"Well I don't even have one so at least I won't be a third wheel this way. Glad to see you with someone though, my last relationship was too much hassle for me, taking a break from anything serious at the moment."

"There are plenty of people that would be interested in something casual with you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow snorted, taking his luggage through to the bedroom and dumping it at the side of the bed, hanging his suit carrier in the wardrobe. He called that he was going to take a quick shower, Sousuke replying he'd wait in the living room before Grimmjow stripped down, dumping his travel rumpled clothes on the floor and grabbing a towel from the rail before stepping in to the glass walled shower. Turning the water up as hot as he could stand and using the small toiletries supplied he washed off the train smell before getting out and rubbing the water off with the white fluffy towel, groaning in pleasure at the clean feeling.

He didn't take long in getting changed into a pair of ass hugging jeans and a navy polo shirt with the Ralph Lauren big pony symbol at the chest and arm before heading out to his friend holding his good shoes in one hand. The bedroom was down a small corridor from the living room which meant he could hear Sousuke speaking on the phone before he could see the man, the words making him pause for a moment.

"I don't care what hurts, take care of it. Next time you will listen then, you should know better than to speak to him. Goodnight."

Grimmjow had a frown on his face as he rounded the corner into the living room, Sousuke shaking his head and chuckling slightly as he tucked his phone away. "Everything alright Sousuke?"

"Yeah, Ichigo had a little accident that's all. Are you nearly done? I thought that bitch of mine took his time in the shower." Sousuke still had the smile on his face but Grimmjow's answering smile was more like a grimace, not liking the situation.

The two men left Sousuke's car in Grimmjow's building, heading out into the centre of town to meet the other two they had lived with during their education. Nnoitra was still living in a student flat, far from the town centre but his boyfriend needed to be close to the campus so he'd moved out to be with him. Ulquiorra had a place not far from Grimmjow's own and the four of them would crash at one of the central apartments at the end of the night no doubt off their faces and would regret it in the morning.

The meeting was loud, Nnoitra having brought his toy boy Renji Abari along with him who resented the title loudly, about as loudly as his fire truck hair. Ulquiorra had also brought his better half, a quiet girl with orange hair named Orihime who just smiled softly when she was introduced. It turned out that the pair was friends with Ichigo and after Nnoitra started dating Renji two years ago, he'd brought the others into the fold, first Ulquiorra and Orihime pairing up then Ichigo and Sousuke.

Grimmjow sat quietly as the closer three chatted about recent events, Grimmjow just catching up on the missed information. He'd had to leave the city for his job two and a half years ago, only now having the clout to be able to base himself where he liked. He was a photographer and had jumped at the chance of working with a magazine but it had meant leaving his friends behind. Now he was the one in demand, he was the one people paid for him to travel to their shoots. From fashion to landscapes to nature he'd focused everywhere and his natural talent of picking the right lighting, the right back drops had designers drooling with the chance to work with him. He made most of his money with fashion shoots but he'd been able to afford the move back thanks to a sunset nature shoot he'd done in Central America, it had been featured in a major publication and had set Grimmjow up for the foreseeable future if he was sensible. He'd still work of course, he enjoyed what he did but it wasn't so pressing for him.

They'd all met in the art department in the university, Nnoitra was a painter, Ulquiorra a product designer and Sousuke was a graphic designer who'd turned to business management and was a magazine business agent at that point.

"So, what are you studying again Renji?" Grimmjow was struggling to remember how they'd come across Renji and Ichigo years ago.

"Sports science and physiotherapy. Orihime is looking to be a nurse so we go to the same school."

"How on earth did you meet Nnoitra, I mean I remember tripping over you and the traffic cone in our last year but I can't remember why."

Renji's face turned scarlet, glancing over to his lover who was grinning widely at him. "Eh I was looking for some extra cash and signed up for life modelling and I black mailed Ichigo into as well. I'm sure you took a bunch of shots of Ichigo, I know Nnoi painted him."

"Well he was a much better subject; you can't sit still for shit Red. The only decent ones I've got of you are ones where you were asleep." Nnoitra rolled his one eye, the violet orb missing its partner for most of the man's life. It didn't hold him back and he made a tidy amount with his skills as well as teaching part time at the university.

Grimmjow frowned as he tried to remember taking shots of Ichigo and Renji, struggling as he'd taken a lot of pictures in his last year. His favourite is a profile shot of a male face, one single tear rolling from the eye in sight. He had it framed and was packed in his luggage to display. He'd won a prize with it as well. He couldn't actually picture Ichigo in his head, only the orange hair standing out vividly.

Sousuke had his phone out for most of the night, a habit that annoyed the other men to the point of Nnoitra snatching it in a moment of distraction and pocketing it until Sousuke caught up with his drinking. "Where is Berry boy tonight anywhere? Thought he would've jumped at the chance to come out with us all."

"He stayed home tonight. He didn't know Renji and Orihime would be here."

When Sousuke excused himself for the rest room Grimmjow clocked the glare Renji gave the man, Nnoitra taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Nnoitra pulled the man's phone out of his trousers and flicked it open, pressing a few buttons before showing it to Renji, the red head's temper growing.

"He's a dick; I can't believe you still hang out with him. I can barely sit across the table from him."

"It's not so simple Red you know that." Nnoitra looked over at Grimmjow and sighed. "Sousuke's changed a bit; we don't really see him all that often."

"We see Ichigo even less often." Renji huffed a bit as he spoke.

"Leave it Red." Nnoitra sounded almost serious for a change, Renji turning his head away for a moment before he leaned it back against Nnoitra's shoulder. The conversation was over as Sousuke had returned and an awkward silence had descended over the table but Sousuke didn't seem to notice.

Nnoitra and Renji crashed on Grimmjow's spare bed and Sousuke on the couch. Ulquiorra had taken his lady back to his apartment alone as he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around so many men, gay or otherwise. They did plan on meeting up for breakfast or brunch however.

Grimmjow didn't sleep all that well, thoughts of Ichigo swimming in his head. He still couldn't get a face for the man, remembered he blushed at any innuendo and that he was quiet for the most part except with Renji. Waking earlier than he'd like but being stuck in his room due to his guests still sleeping, he decided to start unpacking. His whole life fit into two suitcases and one large camera bag. It was clear where is priorities lay, the camera bag being the only thing that wasn't bashed and beaten up to almost breaking.

Three frames were tucked in among his clothes and he placed them on the dresser as he unpacked. One was the four of them in the flat just after graduation, one was him and his folks when he was young and the other was Devastation. He remembered coaching the young man into his picture, wanting to see true failure and remorse in the eyes of his subject. His model had thrown himself into it, what ever imagined torment he'd come up with from Grimmjow's brief had worked beautifully and the image gave the soul a twitch in anyone that looked at it.

A light knock at the door had him call out softly for the person to answer. Renji opened the door slowly, dancing a bit as he stood. "Sorry Grimm but Sousuke is in the bathroom and I gotta pee. Nnoi said you've got an ensuite, please can I use it?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and nodded, not really taking his eyes off his image. Renji paused as he walked behind the other, catching a glance at the picture.

"See I told you that you'd taken Ichigo. Brilliant picture by the way." Renji didn't pause anymore, darting into the little shower room off Grimmjow's bedroom, closing the door loudly before a loud water sound made Grimmjow grimace, Renji clearly really needed to go.

Grimmjow lifted the picture down, sitting on the end of his rumpled bed and looking at it more. It was a black and white image so the orange hair was nondescript and the eyes were colourless but the beauty of the image was that it had depth, it didn't need colour. Even the tear was like a faceted jewel, reflections of the boy and of the camera evident if you looked close enough.

Renji appeared a moment later, his face much more relaxed now and he walked over to the other, standing at his shoulder to look at the picture more. "What did you call this one? I don't remember the shoot."

"I didn't even remember he was in it. I took about fifteen different models and about fifty images of each one to get this, I guess they all blurred away. Devastation, that's what the shoot was, it was a stripped back bearing of the soul kind of thing. This guy was the best; he really got the hang of the emotions, made them seem almost real."

"Well he's got a lot to build on with that title. Probably was real. Anyway you coming out? Everyone else is up."

Grimmjow sat the picture back on the dresser, one last look pulling at his heart again just like it was supposed to. His guests were all sitting around in the living room, Nnoitra looking the worst for wear of the three. Sousuke was a little rumpled, his hair not sitting as neatly and Renji looked just fine, his youth and fitness level giving him an advantage over the others.

Brunch was fairly quiet for the six, Orihime being perky despite the short sleep and Renji chatting away to her lightly as the older four sipped their coffee. Just at the end of the meal, most of the drinks finished and the dishes cleared away came a new arrival, the orange hair being the most noticeable feature from a distance. Despite the warm day, Ichigo was dressed in a zipped sweater, a pair of skin tight skinny jeans on his legs as well. He kept his hands in the pockets of his trousers and his face down as he walked towards them, standing off to the side and just waiting.

"Ichigo, I'm so glad you could join us, you're a little late to eat with us, can I get you a cup of coffee?" Orihime couldn't get out to hug Ichigo as she so clearly wanted to as she was inside the booth at the wall but her face beamed her pleasure at seeing her friend.

"No thank you Orihime, we will be leaving now. Ichigo has just come to drive me back in my car; last night was a little harder than I had anticipated." Sousuke brushed his napkin over his lips one last time before he stood.

Grimmjow looked over at the new arrival, frowning at the once confident boy standing looking at his shoes in silence. "Nah, come on you've got time for a coffee. Ichigo take my seat, I'll go and grab another." Grimmjow stood and took Ichigo's arm to pull him into the seat but the other flinched away turning his face while wincing. He stood like that for a moment, a visible tremble in his body. Grimmjow looked over at Sousuke and his dark blue eyebrows rose at the anger in the brunette's face. Grimmjow turned back to the younger man, hoping he was jumping to conclusions. "Sorry Ichigo, didn't mean to grab you. Come on and sit."

Ichigo was coaxed into the seat, turning his face up to look at Grimmjow for the first time. His expression nearly matched the one in the picture in his bedroom only with the colour added. His brown eyes were almost fluid, swirling with lighter tones as they looked into Grimmjow's own for a second before they diluted and dulled, Ichigo turning his head down, giving Renji and Orihime a quick look before glancing at his boyfriend. That look had Ichigo examining the table top in front of him as Grimmjow pulled another seat up to the end of the booth and signalling a waitress to come over.

He ordered a coffee before gesturing for Ichigo to do the same, the younger man ordering a tea quietly. Grimmjow started a random conversation up, trying to break the tension in the room but it didn't really leave before Sousuke and Ichigo did. Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo had burned the taste buds off his tongue with the speed he drank his tea, Grimmjow was only a quarter way through his coffee when Ichigo had finished and the pair had left, Ichigo giving a quiet thanks to Grimmjow before he stood.

"Right, what the fuck is going on there?" Grimmjow had held the question in long enough and demanded the answer as soon as the two were out of the building.

"Exactly what you are suspecting I'd reckon. You're not stupid Grimm and it's not like they hide it well, how many times did Sousuke call Ichigo a bitch last night?" Nnoitra huffed as he rubbed at his empty socket behind the patch, it was a habit when he was stressed or exasperated.

"So he's beating the kid? And you're all alright with that?"

"Hell no but if it's consensual what the hell can we do about it. Sousuke told us about it ages ago, that S&M crap that is trendy thanks to that god awful novel. Ichigo is clearly far kinkier than we knew in college, hell if I'd've known I might have taken him on myself." Nnoitra's breath left his body in a hurry as Renji planted his elbow on the tall man's side. Nnoitra chuckled as he wrapped a long arm round his boyfriend. "I'm kidding Red. I'm not like that, you should know."

"Ichi's not like that either; I've been his best friend since we were kids, until that dick changed him." Renji was glowering as he spoke.

Grimmjow finished his coffee up as the silence descended again. Clearly this was a bigger issue for the group than he'd thought.

_Iiiiiiii_

Grimmjow was kept busy with his work from then on, not spending much time in his place unless he was sleeping and even then most weeks he was away for at least two nights anyway. His apartment was showing the neglect quite badly and he knew he needed to spend his down time actually doing house work. His first real break was three days off a month and a half after he'd moved back home. Nnoitra had invited himself and Renji round for a night of takeaway and beer and Grimmjow was trying to get home early enough to actually tidy a little but time was against him as his latest client was still giving him details even after he'd finished taking the shots. He had over a week to edit them thanks to his planned days off and the client was worried he wasn't going to get his piece.

Grimmjow had to excuse himself from the clingy man when his phone rang, happy to get away even if it was Sousuke calling him. He hadn't had much time for the brunette since the brunch where he'd seen the clearly beaten down Ichigo. It had shocked his core when the previously vibrant male had flinched from him. He'd never raised a hand to anyone that hadn't hit him first and to feel someone shy in fear from him had his hackles up.

"Hi Sousuke, how can I help?"

" _It is actually a favour I am looking for. I need to go away for the weekend and I wanted you to know I've given Ichigo your number just in case anything happens. I know you're just newly back but I trust you."_

"Surely Renji and Nnoitra would be better for him, he doesn't even know me."

" _Ichigo doesn't really speak to Renji anymore. It's just for extreme emergencies so I wouldn't even worry about it."_

"Look Sousuke its fine, I need to get back, my place is a tip and I've been neglecting it."

" _Why don't I get Ichigo to pop round, I've got your spare key after all. He's a great little cleaner and he'll have the place sparkling. Plus it'll give him something to do."_

Grimmjow wasn't sure how much he liked the idea but he really hated to clean and Ichigo had done a great job in getting the place ready for him to move in. He agreed reluctantly and hung up, taking the chance to scarper from the shoot when the client was distracted. He was three hours away from the city at a manor house in the country for the shoot and he enjoyed the drive back in the rental car the client had put out for. He really needed to get himself a car now he had a base to work from.

He pulled the car into the bay marked for his apartment and popped the keys into the envelope, handing it to the door man to pass to the rental company when they came to collect it. He got the elevator up to his floor, hefting his camera bag on his shoulder when it arrived. The bag was very heavy that day as he'd taken pretty much everything due to the location being so varied. Found his front door unlocked and was surprised to see Ichigo in the living room, running an orange cloth over the television screen. The room was already tidy, his clothes he'd left over the back of the couch gone and the strewn paper work was neatly piled on the end table. Grimmjow gently lowered his bag to the floor, groaning as he stretched the shoulder it was on.

"Hey Ichigo, thanks so much for doing this."

Ichigo looked up in shock, clearly he'd not noticed him come in and when he pulled the ear bud out of his ear Grimmjow could see why. "Hello Mr Jeaggerjaques. I'll be done soon and be out of the way." Ichigo put the ear bud back in and scarpered out of the living room into the bedroom.

Grimmjow frowned before he followed the younger man. He ran the duster over the bedside units, dusting the lamps as well before setting the cloth onto the window ledge. The bed was stripped and the pillows and duvet sitting pilled on the floor. Grimmjow stood at the door to his bedroom watching as Ichigo pulled the fitted sheet from a pile of clean bedding and tossed it, flicking it over the mattress with a little flair. It landed almost perfectly and Ichigo quickly tucked the corners round the mattress. He smoothed the lines out of the sheet before tossing the duvet over the bed. The cover was next, pulled up and put over the duvet with ease. Grimmjow was a little jealous, he struggled even with his height to wrestle a king size duvet but the smaller man was doing it with grace. He didn't admit to himself that he watched the slim t-shirt on the other rise to show a patch of tanned skin as he worked or the tight ass in the skinny jeans that was fairly magnificent as he bent over.

Ichigo perched on the bed to put the pillows into their covers and glanced up to see Grimmjow watching him.

"You know you can call me Grimmjow right? We're friends, or at least we will be in a little while. You're quieter than I remember. Everything alright?"

Ichigo ducked his head, sliding a pillow in in one move before tossing into place. "Yes sir, I'm nearly done."

Grimmjow walked over, gripping the last pillow before he could encase it. "No, not sir, and I'm not asking about the work you're doing for me as a favour. Come on, let's grab a drink and have a chat. I'll give you hand afterwards with whatever is left. I was going to do it myself after all." Grimmjow didn't even let the other argue, taking his upper arm gently and pulling him away. Ichigo shrugged free before he quickly put the past pillow case on and tossed the pillow into place.

"No point in leaving it half done." Ichigo didn't look up as he spoke but Grimmjow grinned at him, glad the other was following him now.

Grimmjow grabbed them both a soda from the fridge before he sat on the sofa, gesturing for Ichigo to do the same. "So Nnoitra and Renji tell me you're into kinky shit now? Each to their own."

Ichigo looked over at the other man, mouth full of soda before he swallowed with a struggle, licking his lips before answering. "Eh, what?"

"Sorry I didn't know where else to start. The boys told me you were into the fifty shades of grey stuff with Sousuke; don't really get it but fair enough if that's your kind of thing."

Ichigo open and closed his mouth a few times before he tried to answer. "It's not for everyone; it is definitely a desired taste. What else did they tell you about me?"

"Just that you'd got quieter in the last months, nothing else really." Grimmjow decided that telling Ichigo that none of the guys liked his boyfriend would be a bad thing especially since they were supposed to be Sousuke's friends.

"Yeah I guess they're right. You are looking really well Grimmjow, and doing well from what I've heard."

"Thanks, what about you? What is it you're studying again?"

"Engineering, yeah it's going alright."

Their private conversation was interrupted by a chime from the telephone, Grimmjow answering it to hear the doorman telling him he had guests and asking if they were to be just sent up. "Ichigo, Nnoitra and Renji are here for some pizza and games tonight; do you want to stay as well? Sousuke's away isn't he?"

Ichigo's eyes lit up at the invitation but dropped almost instantly. "I can't, I'm not al…, eh I've not really got time."

Grimmjow knew what word he'd cut off and he wasn't having any of it. "Nah, you've given up your Friday afternoon to come and clean my shit hole, at least you can let me buy you dinner. And don't worry; we don't have to tell Sousuke you stayed."

Ichigo looked up at him with big eyes, the brown lighter than it had been a moment ago. "Thanks, I'd love to."

Renji was delighted when he saw Ichigo there, enveloping the smaller male in his long arms and lifting him up. Ichigo cried out as his weight hung off Renji's arms across his back, making Renji drop him quickly. Ichigo sank to his knees with one arm round his back and kept his head down as he tried to regulate his breath. Grimmjow was on the floor a second later, one hand on Ichigo's shoulder and ignoring the wince to check on him. He pulled the slim t-shirt up to see what the problem was without thinking and fell on his ass at the sight in front of him. Ichigo's skin was marred with deep bruises of varying colours. They splattered over the man's lower back and disappeared under the rest of the top further up.

Ichigo pulled himself away, looking up with a single tear falling from his eye. He stood stiffly and pushed past the men, heading for the front door but Grimmjow was there first, not having injuries jarred allowed him to move more freely.

"Don't leave, please?"

Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow's eyes, the dark blank look back in the brown eyes. "Why?"

Grimmjow shrugged, looking around for inspiration for a good answer. "Devastation."

Ichigo frowned, letting Grimmjow pull him from the door a bit. Grimmjow glanced over to the others and gestured for them to take a seat. He led Ichigo into his bedroom by the wrist, closing the door behind him and pointing to the picture he'd taken of Ichigo years ago.

"This is you isn't it? I asked you to make up some awful event, something that would tear your soul in two in order to get the expression I needed for this. You pulled off a master piece here, it tugs at me every time I look at it yet I can't look away. Whatever you thought about was so real to you."

"Grimmjow I don't see the point in this, it's a photograph."

"Yeah so why did I see this exact expression in your eyes that day at brunch and today just in my living room. What is going on in your life that brings that level of pain out without thinking?"

Ichigo shook his head, pulling away from the bigger man. "I can't. Please don't ask me that."

"Alright then what about this, are you into kinky S&M stuff?"

Ichigo shook his head, eyes closed to try and prevent the roll of tears down his face. He wasn't successful. Grimmjow wrapped his long arms around the other gently; aware he had injuries on his back before holding him against his own chest. "Are you actually hurt or is it just bruising? Do you need help?"

"I'll be alright, I've had worse."

"What can I do?"

"Just hold me for another minute or so."

Grimmjow did as he was asked, enjoying the feel of the hot body against his. He'd been single for a while now and the while he wasn't exclusively gay, Ichigo was seriously tugging at that part of him. They went out and joined the other two eventually, Renji's face showing how worried about the other he was but Ichigo's answering smile, albeit small made him relax more.

Pizza and beer are great bonding tools and the four relaxed into the evening happily. Ichigo was quiet but he was peaceful, smiling as his old friend and tall boyfriend chatted and argued with each other. Grimmjow was on the single seat, watching Ichigo closely. The smaller male wasn't eating all that much or drinking much and he said very little but he still looked comfortable. His phone went at one point and he pulled it out of his pocket, paling at the display. His eyes immediately found Grimmjow's and the blunette saw his panic.

"Shut the fuck up guys." Grimmjow muted the game instantly and snapped his fingers at the other two, Renji pausing the bottle at his lips even as he glanced around. Ichigo accepted the call with a slight nod of his head.

"Hello? No I'm back at your apartment. Yes I finished at Mr Jeaggerjaques. He returned just as I was finishing up. Nothing yet, how was your journey, yes I guess. No I didn't mean that. I understand."

Ichigo dropped his head and the phone dropped out of his fingers, hitting the carpet.

"What's wrong Ichi? Was that him?" Renji knelt down off the sofa at Ichigo's knees.

"Yeah, I lied to him." Ichigo looked as if he didn't believe what he'd just done. "He's still annoyed at me though. I guess I'll find out how much on Monday."

"Like hell you will, you're not going back to that. For fuck's sake Ichigo, why the hell would you even consider going back?"

"Why have I stayed this whole time? It's complicated. Look I should probably go." Ichigo made to stand up but Renji held his leg down, sliding round to sit at his feet.

"Nah, you're up next any way. I want to see if I can still kick your ass at this." Renji grinned over his shoulder before passing Ichigo the second controller, the pair focusing on the game.

Nnoitra scooted up the sofa he was sitting on so that he was closer to Grimmjow's chair. "So, I guess something has happened?"

"Yeah you couldn't've been more wrong. Sousuke lied to you, they're not a couple like that, he's just an abusive asshole. Why the fuck has Ichigo stayed with him, isn't he like a mega black belt or something?"

"Second dan or some shit in karate. I guess after his dad died he kind of fell apart a bit. It was only just over a year ago and he did start dating Sousuke soon after that. Red has told me his mum died when they were kids and Ichigo never got over it. So what's your game plan, you seem pretty close to the kid."

"I don't know Nnoi, I like him I know that much. And I'd date him if he came baggage free but this is a bit too much hassle. I'll help him out but that's it."

"Yeah, that's why you were looking at his ass earlier, got it." Nnoitra winked his remaining eye before settling down to watch the match between the pair.

Ichigo ended up crashing on Grimmjow's sofa much like Sousuke did that first night after too many beers and too late a night. They stayed in for breakfast, Ichigo insisting on cooking since Grimmjow had paid for dinner the night before and they tucked into wonderfully fluffy scrambled eggs on toast. Ichigo did head away afterwards with Grimmjow's assurance he would help him if he needed it and to call him.

_Iiiiiiiiii_

It took Sousuke going away again a fortnight later for Ichigo to make contact, asking simply if they could meet up for something to eat since he was lonely. Grimmjow met him for a casual meal in a local Italian restaurant where they actually spoke. Not about Sousuke or the crap they were working through but about each other. It wasn't until Grimmjow was walking home that he realised how much like a date that night was. Or how much he enjoyed it.

He saw Ichigo a couple of times at Sousuke's apartment after an invitation from the host but Ichigo wasn't himself around the other man. He returned to the downcast silent shadow he'd been the first time Grimmjow had met him. Sousuke had been very affectionate towards Ichigo in his house and Grimmjow could read the displeasure on the other's face that Sousuke was blind to. It was all Grimmjow could do to bite his tongue about it all. Ichigo excused himself after a while saying he was tired and he went into the bedroom. Sousuke patted him on the shoulder as he went, Grimmjow nodding at the man before thinking of his own excuse to leave.

"He's such a good boy some times." Sousuke sat next to Grimmjow, a slightly sleazy smile on his face.

"He's a good man. You are lucky to have him."

"Pah, he's lucky to have me. If it wasn't for me he'd be out of college and living god knows where. But he is a good boy." Sousuke smiled distantly as he spoke, chuckling at a thought for a moment. He got up again, excusing himself to the bathroom for a moment and Grimmjow got up as well, heading for the bedroom door to say his goodbye to Ichigo quickly before he left.

The bed was decked out in red sheets, the orange haired boy kneeling in the centre of them in matching red silk panties. His head was down with that look back on his face, it only deepening when he saw Grimmjow looking at him in that state. "Just go Grimmjow."

Grimmjow closed the door, the image of the bruised torso and arms sticking in his mind. Sousuke wandered back into the room, the smile still on his face which got Grimmjow's back up.

"I'm off Sousuke, I've got an early morning."

_Iiiiiiiiii_

Why he left Ichigo in such a position baffled him. The kid was clearly deep into it, financially bound to the older man but that was no excuse for putting up with the abuse. Renji and Nnoitra would have helped the kid out, he was sure of it but then Renji was still paying his course fees and probably relying on the artist's wage a bit more than he should anyway. And if he had no parents left to support him and a heavy science based course he would struggle to make enough in a part time job to actually make his own way. The only thought in Grimmjow's mind for days was the fact that he earned enough for both of them to be comfortable if Ichigo was his.

That pseudo relationship carried on for months, Ichigo spending every available moment Sousuke was away with Grimmjow, their meetings getting more and more date like until Grimmjow was actually getting aroused by the man and they were getting physically closer as well. In the movie theatre they leaned towards one another unconsciously and were forever exchanging casual touches. It was a textbook early relationship only if it wasn't for the actual boyfriend. Grimmjow was too scared to call Sousuke out in case he took it out on Ichigo.

Nnoitra's birthday was approaching and they were organising something for the night, nothing too big but marking it none the less. Grimmjow had asked the birthday boy if he could invite Ichigo and Sousuke and though Nnoitra really didn't want to have the brunette there, he acquiesced and Grimmjow got Sousuke to admit that Ichigo wasn't busy that night before presenting the request knowing that Sousuke didn't like Ichigo to be around his old friends, he hadn't quite worked out that it was the newest one he should be really worried about.

They all met up, Sousuke and Ichigo being later than planned but not unreasonable until Sousuke arrived alone, smiling at the group before sitting next to Grimmjow. "Where is Ichigo? I thought he was coming tonight."

"He isn't feeling well today so he decided to stay home. I won't be out for long either; I don't want to leave him too long alone."

It sounded right, exactly how a loving partner should sound but it set alarm bells ringing in Grimmjow's head. He excused himself to get the next round, declining the help offered from a few of the guys including Sousuke before heading to the bar, spouting off the orders before pulling his phone out. He pulled up his contacts list and rang Sousuke's flat number, the line ringing out until the answering machine picked up. His suspicious nature stopped him calling Ichigo's number directly in case Sousuke had taken it from him.

Delivering the drinks to the table Grimmjow remained standing, calling attention to himself as he pulled on his jacket. Nnoitra made a sound of protest around his mouthful of beer, frowning at his friend.

"I'll be back Nnoi, that was my doorman, my alarm is going off. Just going to nip home and check it's alright ok? You can even have my beer so doubles for you." Grimmjow flashed a showy grin at the group, Nnoitra lifting the second glass over to him with a grin of glee before sending a wave over to his friend.

Grimmjow hailed a taxi over as soon as his feet hit the pavement, giving Sousuke's address to the driver as he buckled his seat belt. It didn't take long to pull in front of the man's building, no doorman in this one so Grimmjow ran for the stairs with no one to stop him. He arrived at Sousuke's door and pounded on it, calling Ichigo's name. The door opened slowly, the orange head ducked and hiding his face until Grimmjow pulled his chin up. The young, handsome face was blackened at one side, a black eye and large bruise on his jaw very fresh looking as well as the blood shot eye on that side. Ichigo was cradling his abdomen as he stood, relief in his dark brown eyes as he saw who had come for him.

Grimmjow pulled him close, laying his cheek on Ichigo's soft hair and taking a breath for a second. "Pack a bag; you're never coming back here."

"Grimmjow, it's not as simple as that." Ichigo fought to get away for a moment before resigning and resting his head against Grimmjow's chest. His voice was a little off probably due to him trying to keep his aching jaw still

"Yes it is, or at least we'll make it that way. You know I'm in love with you right?"

Ichigo pushed his face away, looking up at the taller man owlishly. "What? Why?"

That question nearly broke Grimmjow's heart, the fact that someone as sweet, funny and caring as Ichigo would have to ask why someone would love them. "Cause, you're you." Grimmjow caught the younger man in a closed mouth kiss, Ichigo inhaling sharply. Grimmjow had to keep it clean as the other was injured and he didn't want to make it worse but he really wanted to make it a bit dirtier. "Pack a bag now, only things you need."

Ichigo nodded, going on his tip toes a little to press his lips on Grimmjow's. "I've been in love with you for years, you just didn't notice me."

"I was a dumb kid. C'mon, let's get out of here."

Ichigo grinned widely, wincing at the end but a smile stayed on his face as he headed for the bedroom. He was struggling to walk straight with whatever was wrong in his abdomen and he winced as he bent down to a drawer. Grimmjow straightened him, kneeling on the floor and asking Ichigo to just tell him what to grab. He got a hold all at Ichigo's direction and filled it with some clothes but not that much, a small photo album that was hidden among the paired socks and a few books. According to Ichigo that was pretty much all he had. His university stuff was mainly in his locker in the Engineering School as Sousuke didn't like him messing the place up with text books. Grimmjow shouldered the bag without much trouble and held his hand out Ichigo taking it tentatively. They walked out of the apartment without looking back but Ichigo stopped at the top of the stairs, eyes screwed shut as he gritted his teeth.

"Grimm there's something wrong." He stopped talking as a cough broke out of him, red droplets flying past his lips. Grimmjow gathered him close, looking into his glassy eyes for a moment before Ichigo smiled at him, red staining his teeth. His eyes closed and he slumped down, Grimmjow ending up on his backside at the top of the stairs. He sat for a brief moment in stunned silence before he wrestled his bundle to let him get his phone out. He cursed himself in his head at not having bought a car yet as he dialled for an ambulance, biting the woman's head off when she answered the phone. He gave the details he had to before hanging up, carrying Ichigo down to wait for them in the lobby.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow to change his waiting location from the lobby of Sousuke's building to the waiting room of the emergency room but it was still a long time from when he'd left Nnoitra and the others at the bar. A text message from the birthday boy reminded him of that when he was still waiting to hear about Ichigo and he sent a quick reply that he was dealing with something important before he put the phone away. Eventually a doctor came looking for him, a doctor that looked younger than him but wearing a white coat anyway and he told Grimmjow that Ichigo had a broken rib that has punctured a lung and he'd collapsed because he couldn't get enough oxygen to his brain. Grimmjow was told he could go and see his boyfriend in a few minutes or so but to keep the man from moving too much and to try and not touch his chest or abdomen. Grimmjow had to make up the relationship but he rationalised that they might not be together yet, they were clearly heading that way.

Ichigo was lying on a hospital bed looking too small for his gown and his skin looked too pale for his hair. His eyes were closed but when Grimmjow touched the back of Ichigo's hand the brown eyes shot open, unfocused at first but they quickly zeroed in on Grimmjow's. Ichigo released a breath quickly, giving Grimmjow a small smile in return.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit, are you alright?"

Grimmjow snorted, running one hand down Ichigo's face. "I'm fine. You scared the shit out of me but I'll survive. You'll be staying here for a while until your lung is healed up." Grimmjow stopped talking as the curtain was pulled back, a uniformed police officer standing there, his partner behind him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? We have had a report of domestic violence, will you be pressing charges?"

Ichigo started to tremble, his eyes wide as he turned to Grimmjow. Grimmjow took his hand, minding the drip port in the back of it and held it gently. "It's up to you love, he deserves it but I'll not make you do something you don't want to."

"I guess I should, it's over anyway." Ichigo turned his still wide eyes to the policeman. "Yes I would like to press charges."

Grimmjow had to sit and listen to Ichigo tell the long story of his misery, his fear and desperation. He showed many scars to the officers, telling the tales of the injuries as well as his reluctance to get them properly seen to to avoid too much attention. Grimmjow helped when he could, helping the smaller man turn without harming himself more. Ichigo was showing his scar on his head, pulling the orange locks aside when he had to lay back, dizziness overwhelming him a little. The officers said they had enough for now to arrest Sousuke Aizen and return for more evidence at a later date, once he's healed slightly.

Grimmjow had to leave once Ichigo was situated on a ward, the taller man shouldn't have even made it up to the ward but Ichigo's manner and polite request had the nurses agreeing. Once Grimmjow had left the hospital he made the decision to go and find his friends, and confront the one that used to be his friend.

_Iiiiiiiiii_

Nnoitra spotted him first, shouting over the noise in the bar to his friend, Grimmjow rolling his eyes at the drunken man. He shoulder bumped his friend, mustering up a smile at the other man before looking around the bar. Renji was sitting with Orihime and it looked like he was giggling along with her. Sousuke was sitting with Ulquiorra and even the patient stoic man looked bored as sin. Grimmjow grabbed Nnoitra's sleeve and pulled him along towards the two men. Renji saw them move and read Grimmjow's face, making him excuse himself from his female friend. Renji was staying more sober than his boyfriend so that they would at least get home in one piece.

Grimmjow stood at his impressive height, towering over everyone but Nnoitra and Grimmjow's shoulders made him more impressive than the bean pole. Sousuke was smiling when he turned towards the three males but one look at Grimmjow's blank face made the smile drop.

"Is there something wrong Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow raised one eyebrow before actually chuckling, not able to believe the man had just asked that. "Ask me why I'm just back from the hospital?"

Sousuke frowned, not knowing where the question was leading. "Alright, why?"

"Because a friend of mine collapsed with a punctured lung."

Sousuke's frown deepened and he glanced around. "That's terrible Grimmjow and I am sorry for your friend but I don't understand what it has to do with me."

"I thought you might be interested since I picked him up from your apartment."

Sousuke's face darkened, the man standing and squaring off to Grimmjow. Grimmjow had over an inch on the other and outweighed him by a mile so even standing he wasn't intimidating the other. "You had no right to go to my apartment, or to take Ichigo anywhere."

"No right? You're asking like I took your car not your supposed boyfriend. Not that you are any kind of boyfriend, laying into him for no reason and trying to pass it off and consensual? You are nothing but a dirty abusive asshole." Grimmjow was holding himself back from screaming his words into Sousuke's face but it wasn't going to last much longer.

"He fucking loves it, don't you listen to that little bitch's lies." Sousuke yelled into Grimmjow's face, the taller man just smirking at his loss of control.

"He loves getting his ribs broken? Having bruises all over him to the point he can barely move? No he loves getting his hair stroked, funny movies and noodles, loves slurping them out of the soup but is embarrassed by the noise. And he deserves someone to let him slurp all he wants, not throw him into a god damned steel bath for not doing as he was told."

Sousuke looked around as the others reacted to the accusations. Renji's face was seething and Nnoitra looked ready to pounce. Ulquiorra was holding Orihime, the girl upset but she also looked like she could tear him limb from limb. "Like any of you gave a shit before, now you can glare all you like. Doesn't matter, that little bitch is stuck with me, can't even pay his hospital bills if he leaves me."

Grimmjow sniggered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "His hospital bills are all taken care off, don't you worry about that. My advice, worry about those policemen coming our way. He pressed charges and I was more than happy to tell them exactly where you were."

"Sousuke Aizen?"

_iiiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow spent as much time as he could in the hospital with Ichigo, only taking jobs that kept him close by and using every chance to get to afternoon visiting as well as evening. Not that Ichigo was alone much anyway; his friends and even his baby sisters came to see him, after school of course. They were staying with Ichigo's aunt and uncle outside of the city but their school wasn't far from the hospital. Grimmjow liked both of the twins, the fair haired one had Ichigo's sweetness and the darker haired one showed his stubborn nature had bred true.

The man himself was always telling people they didn't have to worry about him, that he was fine but he only really relaxed when Grimmjow was there. They sat together sometimes in total silence but it was comforting to both of them.

Ichigo was stuck in hospital for just over three weeks thanks to a fever he'd developed but by the end of it he was worrying about where he was going. His ribs were nearly healed and were causing him little problem and the punctured lung was well on its way to healing. His various bruises that had been black on arrival at the hospital were now mottled yellows and greens that clashed with his hair.

"You about ready to head off?" Grimmjow had packed up the holdall he'd brought and was just waiting for the younger man to get his shoes on.

"Are you sure you want me in your apartment? I mean it's not like we've been together long, three weeks is a bit quick for me to move in."

"Ichigo, how many times do I have to say that I want you there? You can have the spare room until you feel ready to share my bed. And anyway, we've been dating for months. I remember our first date, you cleaned my place then we had pizza. That was a good date."

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah you got a free house clean. Not what I call a date but still better than time spent with  _him_."

Grimmjow shook his head while grinning, reaching out and stroking the back of his fingers on Ichigo's face. The younger man flinched slightly on seeing the hand reaching for him but he swallowed it the best he could and looked up at his boyfriend, smiling up at his handsome face. "C'mon, I wanna go home."

In the three weeks Grimmjow had bought himself a car and put Ichigo on the insurance for when he was fit to drive. He'd even sat discussing car types with the other when he was lying in his hospital bed, Ichigo wincing as he laughed round his broken rib at Grimmjow suggestion that a minivan might be a good idea in case they had kids so Ichigo could play soccermom. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the idea that he'd automatically be the 'mom'.

The dark grey Volkswagen sat in the car park waiting for them and Grimmjow slid into the driver's seat after dumping the bag in the boot. The journey to their home took about twenty five minutes and Ichigo was quiet for it with a small smile letting Grimmjow know he was happy.

He parked in his space in the underground car park and they took the lift to the right floor, Ichigo taking Grimmjow's hand as they stood in the lift car. Grimmjow lifted the paired hands and pecked the back of Ichigo's before they left the car, heading for their door.

"Fancy a drink?" Grimmjow asked the question as he opened the door, Ichigo agreeing and saying he'd make them. Grimmjow took the bag into the spare room that he'd made up that morning before heading back for his coffee.

Later in the day Grimmjow was putting away some of his clothes into his wardrobe when Ichigo came into his room, holdall in hand.

"What's up babe? Need somewhere for the bag?"

"Yeah, and all the stuff in it so make room in your drawers." Ichigo dumped the bag on the floor and Grimmjow could see it was still full. He frowned at the other, Ichigo rolling his eyes at his ignorance. "I want you to clear a space in your wardrobe and drawers so that I can have my clothes in the room I'm sleeping in."

"But,"

Ichigo didn't let Grimmjow protest, sealing their lips together. "I understand, you don't want to rush me but you're not. I don't want to sleep down the hall when you're right here; I want to lie in your arms. I want to snuggle up to you and steal your heat. I want to lie beneath you, panting and moaning, or sit on top of you or any way you want. Unless you don't want me."

Grimmjow didn't respond with words, most of the blood in his brain having gone south as soon as the word moan left Ichigo's lips. He swept the other into his long arms and held him tight. Ichigo lifted his long legs and wrapped them around Grimmjow's waist, one of Grimmjow's hands going under Ichigo's ass and bouncing him a little higher. The jerk made Ichigo's still healing parts jar a little but he ignored in in favour of the good feelings filling the rest of him.

Grimmjow didn't take his time in undressing the pair of them, the sight of Ichigo's naturally tan skin making him nearly rip his own clothes off. They were down to their underwear only when Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close, enjoying the feel of the hot skin against his own.

"I am going to kiss every inch of you, going to run my tongue over every little part before I shove my cock inside you."

"So sure of yourself. So sure you'll be the one on top. Let me tell you something Grimmjow, I've spent a year under someone, I'd like a change." Ichigo rolled them, rutting his groin down to show Grimmjow how keen he was.

Ichigo licked a stripe down Grimmjow's chest, pausing at the elastic band at the top of the pair of boxers. He made quick work of them, backing off the bed to lose his own at the same time. His dick sat long and thick in a base of dark curls and he held it up as he crowded the other on the bed, crawling up in between Grimmjow's legs. He nuzzled the solid member in front of him, Grimmjow's pride was impressive and it made his own twinge at the silky feel under his tongue. It was filling his mouth a moment later, sliding down his throat the next second. Ichigo had long suppressed his gag reflex living with Sousuke and for the first time he was glad of it.

Grimmjow had thrown his head back at the sensation. He'd not only not had a blow job in a long time, he'd never been sucked right to the base, the feeling of his swollen helmet sliding down a moist throat was almost too much.

"Fucking hell Ichi, what are you doing to me?"

Ichigo didn't reply, grinning lightly round the mouthful and concentrating on his task. He didn't take Grimmjow to the end, just nearly there so that when he stopped Grimmjow nearly sobbed. He looked wide eyed at the other, Ichigo wiping his mouth before crawling up Grimmjow, their swollen cocks aligning as Ichigo settled between Grimmjow's legs.

"I'm trying to steal your heart, through your cock."

"It's all yours babe, and I want you, any way you want me."

"Good." Ichigo captured Grimmjow's lips with his own, Grimmjow's eyes closing as he spread his legs more. The little thought in his head kept running around, wondering what it would be like to be on the bottom for once but he was happy to experience this with Ichigo though he did hope that they would be sharing the top spot. Ichigo weight disappeared from his body for a second, his lips still attached and it was only when Ichigo broke the kiss that Grimmjow opened his eyes, the blue orbs widening as he saw Ichigo over him, his legs spread wide. He reached down and grasped Grimmjow's member, smoothing cool lubricant over it before lowering himself, penetrating slowly with his teeth grit tightly. Grimmjow's arms snapped to Ichigo's thighs, holding him tightly as Ichigo lowered himself and inch by inch Grimmjow disappeared into Ichigo. Once he'd hilted, Ichigo paused for a second, his knees dropping as he caught a breath.

He sniggered at Grimmjow's still shocked face. "I said I wanted to be on top, not that I wanted  _to_ top. Though I might be interested if you are so willing."

Ichigo moved then, his long legs lifting and dropping himself gracefully until Grimmjow could no longer lay still. He thrusted up, arching his back off the bed as he met each of Ichigo's movements. He could tell Ichigo was starting to struggle, his movements not as fluid as before so he held the man tighter, shifting himself so he could move his hips better and started to really fuck the man over him. Ichigo threw his head back, crying out as Grimmjow smacked into the good point. He lifted a hand to help himself over the edge, Grimmjow groaning at the sight of Ichigo stroking his long dick.

"Come for me Ichi, paint me with your cum before I fill you with mine."

Ichigo did as he was told, stilling for a second before sobbing his release, the white ribbons hitting Grimmjow on the chest before Grimmjow couldn't hold it back, spilling inside the other man. Ichigo collapsed down, landing in his own mess and Grimmjow had to catch him before he slid to the side. "I love you." Ichigo's voice was a little breathless and he whispered his feelings but Grimmjow heard him just fine, nuzzling his temple gently.

"I love you to, and you can top me, bottom me and which way you like, whenever you like. Just stay with me."

_iiiiiiiii_

Five pictures sat on top of the dresser. One was Grimmjow and his three friends at their graduation and two were the men with their individual families. One was a picture that demonstrated the pain a soul could hold and had won a prize for the man who had taken it.

The last picture was not a prize winner but it was still Grimmjow's favourite. Ichigo starred in this one as well though he wasn't alone. Ulquiorra and Orihime were married about a year after Ichigo and Grimmjow got together and at one point in the day, someone had taken a photo of the Ichigo and Grimmjow standing together at a window. Grimmjow was looking down at his lover, the love and dedication he felt to the other evident in his eyes and Ichigo was looking out, the light from the setting sun reflecting in his. Gone was the fear, the hopelessness and in its place was a future and hope.


End file.
